


Dangan Ronpa Generator Drabbles

by TheOneTrueFandomer



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Don't Take This Too Seriously, DrConfessions Refrence in there somewhere, Gen, Komaeda hates bee movie, Other, Silly, let them be happy, slightly-crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneTrueFandomer/pseuds/TheOneTrueFandomer
Summary: To get over the despair that was Episode 10 of Despair Arc, I Used this website http://www.generatorland.com/usergenerator.aspx?id=6809 , to generate some short prompts and write out some small little drabbles. 
Just little, silly, happy drabbles. Can be shippy or not, if you want





	

Kazuichi Souda exchanges notes during class with Pekoyama Peko

 

“Here.” Kazuichi said as he corrected a mathematical formula on Peko’s paper. The class had to get into pairs for an assignment, and the two were left alone in the blink of an eye.

“Should I use the same method for the next problem?” Peko asked him, still unsure.

“Yeah. Once you get this method down, you know it. Just follow it and you’ll do fine.” He smiled at her.

“Thank you, Kazuichi. You’ve been a big help.” She returned the smile.

“Heh! You know it!” Kazuichi fully beamed at her.

Both returned to their work, but Peko couldn’t take the smile off her face.

 

Twogami Byakuya exercises with Ikusaba Mukuro

 

It felt surreal to Mukuro that, despite his body size, he(?) kept up easily enough with her.

Of course, she knew through her sister that this was not actually her classmate, but rather the Ultimate Imposter in his(?) disguise as Byakuya Togami.

They encountered each other during a morning run, and had decided to stick together. Mukuro appreciated the silence, while the Imposter simply kept his(?) breathing steady.

How he(?) managed to keep up with her, she never knew.

She picks up her pace as he(?) passes her.

 

Enoshima Junko gets drunk with Nekomaru Nidai

 

“Y’know somethin’? You’re like, like…” Junko Enoshima drawled as she barely held on against the man twice her size.

“Like what? A big toilet? WHY THANK YOU!” Nekomaru Nidai returned her question with his own and a loud declaration.

“NAAAH!! Though…” Junko took her thinking pose as she looked at him. He was swaying slightly to each side, and looked like he was ready to fall over any second. Sure, alcohol affected her the same as any other person, but she deceived him in how many she took to understand his insecurities and make him fall to her despair.

Though…

A death by a swirlie sounds despair-inducingly delicious.

She would be lying if she didn’t appreciate the imagination that came with inebriation.

“...You’d make a pretty good sofa chair!”

 

Kuwata Leon plans a robbery with Ishimaru Kiyotaka

 

“C’mon man, we’ll be rich!” Leon Kuwata said to his partner in crime as they stood outside the Monokuma shop. Apparently, their classmate Makoto Naegi had found a way to trick the machine into giving an unlimited number of prizes, and as a result Monokuma banned the machine’s further use until he (they?) fixed. Of course, Leon wouldn’t miss his chance, so he grabbed the closest person next to him and rushed out.

Problem was…

“This kind of behaviour is unacceptable! How dare you try to coerce me into this horrid scheme of yours Leon?” Kiyotaka Ishimaru shouted at him, clearly dissatisfied with Leon’s plan.

His partner in crime was a ‘tool’ in every sense of the word.

“Well…” Leon thought for a second. Despite his reluctance, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to get to know the Ultimate Prefect better. He saw this as a bonding opportunity, and…

…

Wait.

A bonding opportunity!

“Kiyotaka, don’t ya know?”

“Hm? Know what? Is there some announcement by our headmaster that I have missed?” Kiyotaka looked around for a television screen.

“Going into these stores without permission… Is how some people become friends!”

Leon grinned to himself as Kiyotaka immediately straightened up, fixed his shirt, and kicked down the small ‘Keep Out!’ sign that Monokuma placed prior to their arrival before declaring:

“VERY WELL THEN! LET US BOND AS CLASSMATES!”

 

Maizono Sayaka wants to punch Hinata Hajime

 

The rational part of her mind kept telling her to calm down. It’s no big deal, she told herself.

This person in front of her, Hajime Hinata, had no idea who she was, or what he just insulted.

“Oh, who are you? Sorry, I don’t listen much to radio.” 

RADIO!?!? She was filling in showtimes and taking over entire channels with her performances, and he thought she performed on RADIOS!?

Sayaka Maizono, the Ultimate Pop Idol, tightened her fists, forced a smile, and looked at him.

“Sorry, but I am Sayaka Maizono, the Ultimate Pop Idol.”

“Woah! A Pop Idol? That explains it…” Hinata looked thoughtful

“Explains what?” She asked him.

“I don’t really like Pop Idol groups that much. Quite honestly, they’re a bit too flashy for my tastes.” He replied coolly as he proceeded to walk past her with a small, polite “Goodbye.”

The poor recycling bin next to Sayaka never stood a chance.

 

Sonia Nevermind watches a movie with Komaeda Nagito

 

“Sonia, while I don’t mean to question your amazing abilities, may I ask why we picked this movie?” Nagito Komaeda asked his companion on the sofa.

Both of them were in Nagito’s house. They were before a 20-inch plasma widescreen TV with HD and ultra surround sound, courtesy of Nagito’s luck.

Sonia Nevermind, upon learning this fact had excitedly ask to come over (To Kazuichi’s dismay). She suggested bringing in a movie from her culture for both of them to watch, and Nagito accepted, hoping to get closer to the princess.

However, despite his calm exterior, he was dreaded what was coming.

Nagito and Sonia saw the movie load up, the large branding displayed on the screen. Nagito was breathing heavily in fear.

To think…

According to all known laws  
of aviation,

...That of all the movies…

there is no way a bee  
should be able to fly.

...That Sonia could have picked…

Its wings are too small to get  
its fat little body off the ground.

..She had picked…

The bee, of course, flies anyway

...His most despair-inducing movie…

because bees don't care  
what humans think is impossible.

...Bee Movie.

Yellow, black. Yellow, black.  
Yellow, black. Yellow, black.

 

Oowada Mondo is told a huge secret about Akane Owari

 

Mondo Oowada considered himself someone of strong mental fortitude.

He has seen violence his entire life, fought many dangerous people (including many dangerous run-ins with the notorious Kuzuryu Clan), and has taken over Japan as its number 1 biker gang.

However, no amount of mental fortitude had prepared him for what he had just heard.

He had not lost his composure when he learned Chihiro’s secret about her his gender.

He had not lost his composure when he learned of Touko’s alternate serial killer persona.

He had not lost his composure even when he learned of Kyouko’s burned hands.

Through all of these hard times, he had remained stoic and silent, never losing his composure.

Nothing could stop his outcry at what he had learned from Hifumi about his upperclassmen, Akane Owari, Ultimate Gymnast.

“SHE WORKS AT A MAID CAFE!?!?!?”

 

Togami Byakuya is sick and being taken care of by Fujisaki Chihiro

 

“Um...M-Mikan told me to give th-these to you…” Chihiro Fujisaki told his classmate, Byakuya Togami, who was currently on his bed.

Byakuya glared at the small programmer, hating how weak he appeared. 

Byakuya had gotten a rather nasty cold, and had employed the Ultimate Nurse, Mikan Tsumiki, to help him heal. However, she was busy with another student in need of her help, so she employed another student to help while she wasn’t there.

Enter Chihiro Fujisaki.

The timid programmer had volunteered to help Byakuya, and had regularly been both providing with any orders from Mikan, medicine, or necessary needs (Byakuya didn’t need a double black coffee right now). 

“So...um...I-if you need anything…”

“Chihiro.” Byakuya said through his comforter. Chihiro straightened and looked at him attentively.

“Thank you. Dismissed.” Byakuya said as he turned away. Had he stayed, he’d have seen Chihiro’s earnest smile. Byakuya heard the door close behind him and smirked in his rest.

He was no Makoto when it came to taking orders, but he’ll do.

 

Naegi Makoto shares a kiss with Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko

 

The silence in the room was thick. Everyone held their breath in terror, shock, anticipation, and a myriad of other confusing emotions.

Of course, seeing Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu (infamous for his temper and general bad attitude) on top of Makoto Naegi (a kind and soft spoken individual) in a kiss would probably have that effect on anyone.

Fuyuhiko was in angry shock in the maintained contact. He didn’t know WHO pushed him, or WHAT he tripped on, but all that he knew was that whoever or whatever it was would be missing fingers by tomorrow.

Fuyuhiko scrambled off quickly, helped up by Peko who had rushed over to help him. Makoto’s classmate Kyouko Kirigiri had helped him up as well. As the two looked around, they grew uncomfortable under all the stares before Fuyuhiko screamed at them.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT!? PISS OFF OR I’LL KILL ALL OF YOU!!!”

The crowd had dissipated fast enough, leaving only the four students.

“I’ll take my leave now. See you later, Makoto.” Kyouko smiled at him before leaving.

“I’m afraid I must leave as well. I have other affairs to attend to.” Peko said as well before leaving.

Now the two teens were left alone.

Fuyuhiko kept cursing under his breath. This was way more awkward than he expected it to be. While it wasn’t planned, he will admit (to himself and ONLY HIMSELF) that he enjoyed the impromptu kiss. However, he wasn’t so much of a jerk as to force these unexpected feelings on his underclassmen. So, Fuyuhiko steeled himself to apologize and looked at Makoto.

Makoto help his hand out with a blush on his face.

‘...Fuck.’ Was Fuyuhiko’s last thought before he took Makoto’s hand and walked out with him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a Dark Alleyway™ 

“Do you have the picture?” One of two hooded figures spoke to a cornered girl. The girl had agreed to help the two in exchange for…

Well, actually, Mahiru Koizumi helped her friends simply because the asked. However, she was annoyed at how secretive they were being.

“Yeah, yeah. I have the picture of your boyfriends kissing. Can I leave now?” Mahiru said as she held out the incriminating ‘evidence’ that was snatched by the second hooded figure.

“Of course, thank you Mahiru.” Mahiru couldn’t see which one spoke, but simply shrugged and left. The two had made sure that she had fully left before taking off their hoods.

“You know, the hoods are pointless if she already knows who we are.” Kyouko said to her companion.

“The hoods aren’t for her, but for any passerby.” Peko responded in kind. She then held out the picture for both to see. Mahiru, true to her skill as a photographer, had captured the exact moment when the two boys had locked lips. Surprise was apparent on both of their faces as Fuyuhiko fell onto Makoto.

Both had appreciated their boyfriends for a second before looking at each other in a steely but silent agreement.

‘No one will know of this, and of how cute they looked at that moment.’

 

Mikan Tsumiki falls asleep on Sakura Oogami

 

Sakura had been training for the majority of the day, feeling the effects of fatigue leave her body as she rested, drinking her protein shake.

*Sip*

A major challenge was ahead of her, set up by Hope's Peak to test her skill. In her match, she was to fight a trio consisting of the Ultimate Manager (Nekomaru Nidai, her upperclassmen and a kind individual), the (former) Ultimate Boxer (Juzo Sakakura, rough with whoever he interacts and currently a security guard), and the Ultimate Bodyguard (Isshiki Madarai, bodyguard of the student council and apparently immortal). She would still be training, but a pull in her biceps and legs had prevented her from continuing.

*Sip*

Sakura had stretched her muscles after this accident, intent on continuing her training, but she was caught by one of her classmates.

*Sip*

Mikan Tsumiki, the classmate in question, was sleeping on Sakura’s side, both of them sitting on a bench near the gym. She had caught Sakura in her attempt to continue, and had been quite scary when Sakura told her what she was doing.

“If you keep training despite having those injuries, who knows what kind of muscles you’ll tear. And if that happens, I’ll need to give you some...shots. So let me treat you, okay?”

*Sip*

Sakura had faced many terrifying foes in her time, but none as fearsome as the concerned friend right by her side.

*Sip*

 

Mioda Ibuki argues with Touko Fukawa/Genocider Syo

 

“W-what kind o-of hack are you? Passing off t-that knock off of my White Knight as the real deal?”

“Hah!? You dare accuse Byakuya-chan’s sweetness as a knock off?!”

“Sweetnes? H-he’s just a f-fat imposter!”

“Hey! He’s sensitive about that!”

“O-of course he is! He’s just ah...ah...ACHOO!!!”

“Oh, bless you~”

“GYAHAHAHA!!! Sup, bitches!”

“Kyah! Ibuki is having an audible gasp of surprise!”

“Hey! You look fun~”

“Gasp! Is...Is this girl love~?”

“Sorry sweetie, but I have a…” Syo looked to her side to see two Byakuya Togami’s eyeing the two warily.

“I LOVE THIS!!! Now I have TWO Byakuya’s to play with!”

“HEY! Don’t forget about me! Those Byakuya’s will be mine!”

Both Togami’s looked in horror as they realized that they each had two crazed fans now.

 

Yasuhiro Hagakure goes shopping with Hiyoko Saionji

 

“What kind of lame ass fashion is this?” Hiyoko berated Hagakure as he held up the beach shorts to his waist.

“Hey! I like it! Besides, they were all out of school swimsuits, so I gotta compromise!” He countered, pointing to an empty stand of school swimsuits.

“What? You wear school swimsuits? How disgusting, you shit!” She sneered at him.

“Don’t think you’re off the hook, either!” Hagakure pointed accusingly at her.

“Off the hook?” She inquired, looking up at him.

“After all…” He moved to the side to reveal the children's section. “...We still gotta decide your swimsuit!”

For the first time, Hiyoko Saionji despaired.

 

Mahiru Koizumi wants to hate Aoi Asahina

 

Koizumi had a problem, and her name was Aoi Asahina.

‘The nerve of that girl!’ She was walking alongside the pool, and she had the gall to splash water on her. Luckily, it didn’t hit her camera, but it was still inconsiderate!

‘I mean sure, she apologized, but that doesn’t excuse anything! Now I’ll have to change.’

‘Ugh! People like her are so frustrating! With her loud attitude and nonchalance and her cute face and endearing personality…’

‘Wait, some of those don’t sound right.’

Koizumi catches Aoi staring and quickly excuses herself.

 

Teruteru Hanamura gets help on a word puzzle from Kyouko Kirigiri

 

“The word is ‘galvanize’, Teruteru.” Kyouko told him from the chair next to him. 

It was a slow day at the Hanamura Diner, and to pass the time Teruteru had gotten a crossword puzzle left behind by one of the customers. Unfortunately, he was having more trouble with it than he imagined. Luckily for him, Kyouko liked to frequent the diner for their special Luwak Coffee, so she happened to be there to help him.

“Oh! You’re right. Thanks!” He smiled as he quickly filled in the word

Kyouko let a small smile slip at the complement. She had been taking Makoto’s advice in trying to socialize, and he had recommended letting people know how she was feeling through small actions such as a smile. It hadn’t failed her yet.

“What? Is that a smile I see? Smart, good looks, and a cute, shy personality! Of course, you were no match for my charms.~”

It had just failed her.

 

Celestia Ludenberg blogs with Gundam Tanaka

 

‘XxNight_PaynexX has just entered the chat.’

‘VmprQueen has just entered the chat.”

“Greetings, ascended mortal. To what do I owe this meeting?”

“Stop being dramatic, Gundam. We talk every two days or so.”

“Hah! Surely this is some type of trick, made by one of your controlled familiars! Nevertheless, I want to know why you wanted to…’chat’ as you mortals refer to it.”

“What? Can’t a girl want to talk to one of her friends?”

“...What sort of demonic interference has the Queen of Lies immersed herself in this time?”

“Oh, nothing. I just need you to act like my servant for a guest that is visiting for a few days. She is a very important guest, after all.”

“You dare ask the Ascendant Ruler of Ice to serve you!?!? HAH! You must be mistaken!”

“What if I told you the guest was the famous princess of Novoselic, Sonia Nevermind?”

“!!!”

“I’m sure that you’d want to be presentable before her. Imagine, you in a beautiful butler's outfit serving the woman you love. I wonder the kind of impression it’ll leave.”

“...”

“I’ll even throw in a good word for you. We do hang out regularly, after all.”

‘XxNight_PaynexX has logged off.’

*Real World*

“Did he just log off?” Celestia Ludenberg asked herself in anger. How dare he! He was nothing more than an ant for her to stomp! When she finds him…

Her door burst open as Gundam Tanaka walked into the room, asking for the details of their venture.

Celeste forced a smile as she now had a servant for the next few days.

(Of course, Gundam never knew that Sonia would only appear on the last day, so she had netted herself a ‘vampire servant’ for the time being.)

(Of course, the mortal of lies never realized that I had seen through her facade, which is why I assigned my Four Dark Devas to devastate that atrocity she calls a wardrobe. HAHAAHA!!! You shall never defeat the Ascendant Ruler Of Ice!!! HAHAHAAHA!!!!)

 

Nanami Chiaki consoles Hifumi Yamada

 

“NOOO!!! My 2D waifu!!! She is gone from this world!” Hifumi screamed in horror as he saw the events on the TV.

Chiaki had asked him to help her with dating simulator games, as neither Hinata or her class had been able to help. So, after asking some of her underclassmen, she had enlisted the help of Hifumi, who was ‘very versed in the 2D.’

However, neither of them had realized that the games she had picked were littered with many ‘Bad End’ scenarios that typically resulted in death for either the main character or a partner.

Chiaki watched in dissatisfaction as the girl was impaled by spears, as apparently she had made a miscommunication at a weapons museum and reach another ‘Bad End.’

Puffing her cheeks, Chiaki placed the controller on the ground before her and turned to Hifumi, who was still shedding tears at his ‘waifu’s’ death.

“Hey! Why are you so sad about this? This is non-cannon, remember?”

“I know! But it is still so tragic to see! A young girl, so full of hope just die like that! It makes my otaku heart shake!”

“Well, just because we lost this once doesn’t mean we can’t keep trying! We have to keep going, remember!”

“Gah! What is this main character aura!? You have inspired me! Yes! Let us keep going!”

Smiling, Chiaki took her controller and restarted the game, Hifumi listing multiple options as to how she should proceed.

‘Attempt number 678, here we go.’ 

‘This time…’ Chiaki thought, with new resolve ‘...I won’t get impaled!’

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to add that little despair in the end, didn't I?


End file.
